societyoflightfandomcom-20200213-history
Craftiverse
Craftiverse is a game by me. Plot You wake up on the Great Plains and must build the world. All the resources are block-like. Starter Pack *1 wood axe *1 wood sword *1 bow *1 wood hammer *20 cloth *1 shovel *1 furnace *1 bucket Areas You have a teleport stone which allows you to teleport to these areas. *Great Plains (all grass and rocks, not much water) *Colony (near Ocean, has Villagers) *Ocean (requires boat) *Swamp (requires boat for water parts) *Jungle *Volcano *Island *Mountains *Tundra *Glacier *Taiga *Desert *Forest *Mines *Caverns *Hills Resources Digging *Limestone *Iron *Steel *Clay *Stone *Tar *Lava *Bedrock *Bones *Coal Great Plains *Tall grass *Dirt *Grass *Wheat *Mushrooms *Dust *Bones *Wood frame *Cloth Forest *Wood *Nuts *Leaves *Sticks Desert *Sand *Dust *Bones *Cloth Jungle *Leaves *Nuts *Bananas *Wood *Poison *Water Taiga *Ice *Snow *Wood *Pine cones *Icicles Mines *Wood *Torches *Rope *Steel *Iron *String Volcanoes *Bedrock *Limestone *Torches *Hellfire *Steel *Iron *Clay Ocean *Water *Salt *Raw fish Caverns *Torches *Iron *Limestone *Coal *String *Clay Island *Bananas *Nuts *Sand *Coconuts Hills *Grass *Apples Swamp *Wood *Boats *Cloth *Leather *Logs Jungle *Nuts *Bananas *Berries Crafting *Wood + wood + wood = Wooden sword *Bone + bone = Bone staff *Wood + wood + bone = Bone sword *Wood + icicle = Icicle dagger *Wood + wood + ice = Icicle sword *Wood + wood + wood + wood + wood = Wood frame *Wood frame + steel + wood + wood = Boat *Wool + cloth = Blanket *Wool + cloth + leather = Leather blanket *Leather + cloth = Leather sail *Leather sail + boat = (Leather) sailboat *Wood + wood + steel = Steel sword *Cloth + wood frame = Hat frame *Hat frame + steel = Steel helmet *Hat frame + feather + feather + feather + leather = War-chief helmet *Coconut shell + coconut shell = Coconut bra *Stick + wood = Wood axe *Stick + wood + wood = Wood pickaxe *Wood plank + wood + wood = Wood hammer/wood mallet *Wood + string = Bow *Bow + hellfire = Fire bow *Stick + cloth = Slingshot *Pie crust + apple = Apple pie Notable Actions Chop 4 wood with sword to get 4 planks Gives wolves bones to train them Use sword on ice to get icicle Catch rope on fire to create torch Catch Icicle Sword on fire to create flaming ice sword Give Dolphin raw fish to tame Chop 10 stone with sword or ax to get 20 cobblestone Put wheat in oven to get dough Punch dough to get pop-up menu of what you can make Disasters *Fires (randomly occur) *Tornadoes (occur away from mountains) *Hurricanes (occur near water) *Earthquakes (randomly occur) *Floods (occur near water) *Blizzard (occurs anywhere besides desert/plains) *Lightning (randomly occur) Predator Monsters *Wolves (nocturnal, can be tamed) *Bears (diurnal) *Yetis *Skeletons (nocturnal) *Dragons (nocturnal) *Demons *Sea serpents *Sharks *Dolphins (can be tamed) *Buzzards *Hawks (can be tamed) *Rattlesnakes (can be tamed) *Spiders Prey Monsters *Squirrels (diurnal) *Sheep (diurnal, can be herded) *Lizards (nocturnal) *Fish *Cows (diurnal, can be herded) *Chickens (can be herded) Food *Nuts (+1) *Bananas (+3) *Raw fish (+1) *Milk (+3) *Coconuts (+3) *Coconut milk (+5) *Apple (+2) *Berries (+1) *Apple pie (+5) Farming *Wheat *Pumpkins *Potatoes Farming and Killing Monsters Kill squirrels = 0-3 nuts Kill sheep = 10 wool, 2 raw lambchops Farm sheep = 10 wool/day Kill fish = 1 raw fish Farm cow = 3 milk/day Kill cow = 10 leather, 10 raw beef Kill lizard = 1 leather, 2 lizard eyes, 1 lizard tail Kill skeleton = 20 bones, 1 steel helmet, 1 steel sword Kill buzzard = 3 bones, 10 feathers Kill parrot = 10 parrot feathers Kill spider = 5 string Potioncrafting Lizard eye + milk + banana = Eye of newt sunday (gives you the ability to see heat levels and gives +5)